


Art Post #2 for TJRBB/Stay

by michira_70



Category: Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU-Werewolves, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michira_70/pseuds/michira_70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trent receives a phone call from his alpha Dia, asking him to come home to accept and welcome the mate Tommy imprinted with, he’s forced to face the painful truth that Tommy is never going to love him back the way he wants him to. Before going home he reflects back on his history with Tommy and the events that led to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post #2 for TJRBB/Stay

Like I said in my other TJRBB post, this is my first time doing a Big Bang and it's still [](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/profile)[**qafmaniac**](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/) 's fault ;). I hope you guys like it. :)

This is the artwork I made for "Stay" by [](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovenhardt1**](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/).

 **Summary:** When Trent receives a phone call from his alpha Dia, asking him to come home to accept and welcome the mate Tommy imprinted with, he’s forced to face the painful truth that Tommy is never going to love him back the way he wants him to. Before going home he reflects back on his history with Tommy and the events that led to this point.  
 **Type:** AU, werewolf. Friendship with a twist.  
 **Pairing:** Tommy/OMC (Trent)

 **LINK TO FIC MASTER POST:** [Stay by ](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/33554.html)[](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovenhardt1**](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/)  
 **LINK TO FIC @ AO3:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524936)  
 **LINK TO Fic @ TJRBB:** [here](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/5686.html)

I loved working on this, so please go and read this beautiful, amazing story and leave the author some love. It was a pleasure to create this with and for you, bb. ♥♥♥

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/85656)

 

 

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=banner3-lovenhardt1.jpg)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=minibanner1-lovenhardt1.jpg)

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/85941)

 

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=divider8-lovemhardt1.png)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=divider3-lovenhardt1.png)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=divider2-lovenhardt1.png)

[ ](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=divider1-lovenhardt1.png)

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/86263)

 

NOT SHAREABLE!

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon7-lovenhardt1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon6-lovenhardt1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon4-lovenhardt1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon2-lovenhardt1.jpg)

SHAREABLE!

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon5-lovenhardt1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon3-lovenhardt1.jpg) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/albums/qq113/michira_70/TJRBB-Stay-lovenhardt1/?action=view&current=icon1-lovenhardt1.jpg)

 

 

[](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/281/86408)

_1024x798, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/bPhtLWDS/wallpaper5-lovenhardt1.html)

_1680x1050, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/Tmfr6tTH/wallpaper6-lovenhardt1.html)

_1680x1024, click for bigger_  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/photo/xT8DRDW9/wallpaper7-lovenhardt1.html)

Again a big thank you to the wonderful mods of TJRBB for putting this together. ILY, my swiveling hip twin Tita ♥


End file.
